Talk:Satou Kazuma/Relationships/@comment-115.64.67.4-20170227101005
I can't really get behind any relationship besides Kazuma X Aqua. I mean, they were the original duo until Megumin and Darkness tagged along, so it can be assumed that they know each other the best. There's probably a reason as to why Aqua was chosen to be the first girl Kazuma meets, because Megumin and Darkness could have easily replaced Aqua as the God instead. On top of that: 1. Going with Megumin is loli, which is kind of, disgusting in all honesty, in my opinion at least, but you're free to your own opinion as am I 2. Going with Iris is plain wrong. Don't get me wrong, she's a good character, but she's 12 god damn it, how could you get behind that. 3. Going with Darkness is kind of an odd choice. I just don't think they mesh together as a couple. 4. Same applies to Chris / Eris, they don't mesh in my opinion. 5. Kazuma brought Aqua with him when he entered this new world, so it'd make no sense for Aqua and he to not have some sort of progression in some way at least, as it'd be taking away from one of the goals which was to Defeat the Demon King so Aqua can return home. In the event that Aqua were to become "the one" for Kazuma, then something like this (I know it's cheesy, just an example) would have to occur: *Note: Technically, this can be used to just help further the relationship between Aqua and the gang, in order to create an open ending* 1. Story would progress further, as per usual, but Kazuma would begin developing into a more mature character. 2. Aqua would notice these changes and realise that he's bettered into a more mature, caring person, who still has his quirks. 3. Someone would get close to Kazuma or Aqua would become distant due to something. 4. Aqua would begin to miss her time with Kazuma and realise that she likes him, in some way, but rejects these feelings and tries to hide them. 5. Story will progress until they eventually defeat said Demon King, and Aqua will have the opportunity to return to Heaven, whilst Kazuma and the rest stay. 6. Aqua will leave abruptly, trying her best to reject her feelings so that she doesn't can get past about her feelings. 7. A period of time would pass before Kazuma begins to realise how much fun he had, all the troubles, and all the ups and downs he experienced with his time with Aqua. Meanwhile on Aqua's end, on the outside, she maintains a good composure, but is hurting on the inside, longing to be with her friends and Kazuma, as she cherishes the time they spent together. 8. Kazuma / Kazuma and Friends (depending on if going for Aqua Route or Harem / Open End Route) finds some sort of way to get back to Heaven, whether it be through death or something, and convinces Aqua to come back, asking her to accompany them on a new adventure (to be created). Eventually, Aqua would comply, and Kazuma would use his wish to bring Aqua with him once again when he returns to the fantasy world. 9. Shit Happens. You never know. But it will definitely strengthen the bonds with Kazuma / Kazuma and Friends, whether it be romantically or just family-based. But yeah.